Pour toujours dans tes yeux Émeraude
by Rubis
Summary: Émeraude est une nouvelle élève à Hogwarts. Elle vient de France et fait partie des sangs purs. Ce fanfic nécéssite de l'anglais et du français. J'adore les reviews, merci.
1. Émeraude de la Rose

C'était un beau jour d'été, en Provence, trois jours après son anniversaire de 16 ans, et Émeraude de la Rose comptait se lever, prendre un bon café et se promener sur la propriété voisine abandonnée. Elle enfila donc son pantalon de jogging, une camisole décolletée et ses espadrilles, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers qui descendaient de sa garde-robe située sur la mezzanine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa suite, elle sortit dans le corridor et descendit d'autres escaliers qui menaient au hall, elle rencontra, au passage, son frère qui avait un air maussade. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle avec des cheveux bruns qui tournaient vers le noir, des yeux verts émeraude et une carrure d'athlète parce que, bien sûr, comme tous les mâles de 18 ans typiquement français, il jouait au football (soccer) et bien sûr le sport reconnu chez les sorciers, le quidditch. D'après son expression, une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait.

Émeraude, elle, mesurait une taille normale et pratiquait la marche rapide chaque matin, elle conservait donc un corps plutôt saint, sans excès de musculature. Son visage rond avait bronzé grâce au temps qu'elle avait passé sur les plages d'Espagne avec sa famille, ses cils étaient d'un noir charbon, puis pour ajouter une touche magique ils étaient très longs. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui pâlissaient au soleil et des yeux, comme son frère et sa mère, verts émeraude. Depuis son treizième anniversaire, sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus généreuse, plusieurs filles de son école se réjouiraient de ce dernier fait, mais pour elle, elle commençait à devenir très encombrante… Si elle mettait de côté son ensemble de jogging, elle s'habillait avec une touche classique et chic, sa classe sociale lui obligeait à s'habillé de cette manière, mais elle ne protestait pas, elle adorait beaucoup porter des marques moldues connues. En effet, elle était noble et possédait des ancêtres de sang pur, sa grand-mère était Vélane et donc, la beauté parvenait de celle-ci, mais le charisme, le social et le sens de l'humour lui venait de son père, Christian, d'où venait la classe sociale qui a fait d'elle fille de Lord. Elle adorait ses parents. Enfin arrivé au rez-de-chaussée du Château de la Rose, elle rentra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

« Émeraude, assis-toi, s'il te plaît. On – moi et ta mère – a à te parler. », lui dit son père.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa, près de la fenêtre panoramique qui donnait sur la cour arrière, sans protester et son père recommença à parler.

« Le ministère m'a envoyé en Angleterre pour une mission, je compte y rester 2 ans… »

« Wow ! Je te félicite, Père. Par contre, deux ans c'est beaucoup… Quand comptes-tu quitter ? »

« Je pars trois jours après ta rentrée scolaire, le 1 septembre. Je compte aller en Angleterre tout seul et ta mère ne veut pas s'occuper du Château toute seule, elle veut aller chez sa sœur, Corinne, au Canada, elle ne voulait pas aller chez la mère de Fleur, Rosalie, leur maison est en rénovation. Tristan, ton frère, ira à l'institut Durmstrang, où il y loge avec Viktor Krum, son meilleur ami, pour une clinique de Quidditch intensive. Comme d'habitude, Karkaroff saura prendre soin de lui. Toi, tu devras aller à Hogwarts. »

« Hogwarts… C'est là où Fleur est allée, cette année, pour le TriWizard Tournament pendant que nous étions en Thaïlande? »

« Oui, ma chérie, ton papa doit prendre cette mission, si tu acceptais ça serait plus vite résolu, s'il te plait. », cette fois, c'était sa mère, Clara, qui parlait.

« Fleur m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré l'école… Mais, Maman, je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'académie Beauxbâtons, ni mes amies ! »

« Chérie, Olympe est partie en lune de miel avec Rubeus, elle ne va pas revenir avant l'an prochain, je ne peux pas te laisser au pensionnat de l'académie, il n'y a personne qui prendra soin de toi ! »

Émeraude soupira longuement et Christian, son père, reprit la parole.

« Emmy, si tu veux prendre du temps pour y penser, vas-y, je te laisse, jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Merci papa. J'y penserais. »

Sur ce, elle sortit du Château pour entreprendre une longue marche menant chez Fleur Delacour, sa cousine, sa mère et la mère de Fleur, Rosalie, étaient sœur. Mais, avant tout, elle devait passer chez le dépanneur sorcier le plus proche pour y ramasser une copie du _Sorcier Match_. Arrivée là-bas, elle acheta une copie du journal et l'ouvrit tout de suite pour la lire. Celle-ci annonçait :

_**Cedric Diggory ; Le deuxième survivant.**_

**_En effet, Cedric Diggory, le jeune homme de 17 ans qui avait participé au TriWizard Tournament, paraissait mort, d'après le témoignage de Harry Potter. Par contre, le jour de l'enterrement, le lendemain de la troisième tâche, on entendit des coups à l'intérieur du cercueil du ''défunt''. Amos Diggory et sa femme se mirent à crier d'angoisse et soudain, le couvercle s'ouvrit et Cedric en surgit. En effet, Cedric est vivant, et retournera à Hogwarts pour poursuivre ses études._**

…

**_Afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour réorganiser leurs vies, les Diggory ont demandé, au _Sorcier Match_ et le reste de la presse, deux mois de répit, après lesquels leur fils retournera, afin de recommencer ses études, à Hogwarts en septième année, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'examens lors du Tournament comme veulent les règles de celui-ci. Malheureusement pour lui, Cho Chang, l'élue de son cœur est décédée écrasée par le _Magicobus_, cela lui provoquera un autre choc, après avoir connu la raison de sa soit disant ''mort''._**

_« Wow ! Quelle nouvelle ! Je sens que Fleur la connaît déjà.»_

Émeraude continua sa promenade et passa, comme d'habitude, devant la résidence du beau Laurent, un de ses nombreux amis. Puis, resongea à Hogwarts.

_« Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça ! Fleur m'a dit que le Château de Hogwarts était splendide, sans oublier qu'il est dirigé par l'un des plus grand sorcier du monde magique. Les cours sont sûrement intéressants et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de beaux garçons ! »_

Elle jogga pendant un bon moment et finalement, elle arriva à la porte du manoir des Delacour.

**Ding Dong !**

Fleur lui sauta dessus et se mis à lui crier dans les oreilles, sans le faire exprès :

« EMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! COMMENT VAS-TU ? »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je suis sûre que tu pourras bien me conseiller. PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, TU AS LU CE QUE LE_SORCIER MATCH_A PUBLIÉ? »

Fleur referma la porte derrière Émeraude et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Ô MON MERLIN, OUI JE L'AI LUUU ! Mais sinon… Tu veux que je te parle de 'Ogwarts? »

« Oui, comment tu sais ! »

« Ta mère a parlé avec ma mère, bof, tu connais les mères, surtout si elles sont sœurs, elles se racontent tout. Ta mère est venue prendre une tasse de thé avec ma mère, il y a deux jours, et elle m'a demandé si 'Ogwarts semblait être une bonne école. »

« Mhmmm… Alors, je peux commencer à te poser des questions? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y, euh, attend un peu, je vais fermer la porte pour qu'on soit calme. »

Elles étaient déjà installées dans le salon personnel de Fleur, et cette dernière avait déjà l'impression que Émeraude allait beaucoup se plaire à Hogwarts. Les garçons étaient bien sûr le sujet principal, Fleur en suggéra plusieurs à Emmy, dont : Cedric Diggory (vu qu'il était de retour, il aura sûrement envie d'avoir une copine, une belle copine, bien sûr), Roger Davies, Les Weasley, etc. Elle posa beaucoup de questions durant tout l'après-midi et finalement elle finit par trouver une réponse.

« Alors…», dit Fleur.

« Alors, tu la sauras en même temps que tout le monde. »

« Ça rapporte quoi d'être meilleure amie et cousine? Rien ! »

Elles se mirent à pouffer de rire en même temps pour un bon moment et prirent le thé que sa tante leurs proposèrent et finalement Emmy transplana et arriva dans la cuisine du Château de la Rose.

« Coucou Maman, coucou Papa ! »

« Ma chérie ! Comment vont Rosalie et Fleur? »

« Elles vont super bien. Est-ce que Papa est là? »

« On parle de moi? »

Christian surgit alors de la porte et esquissa un large sourire.

« Bien sûr qu'on parle de toi, Père. On parle tout le temps de toi. »

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ma princesse? »

« Je viens vous annoncer mon choix ! Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, Fleur m'a aidé à réfléchir. »

**CRAC !**

Fleur apparut soudainement dans la cuisine, suivi de Rosalie, sa mère et de Gabrielle, sa sœur qui était accrochée à sa mère, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de transplanage.

« Bonjour, je ne voulais surtout pas rater ça », dit Fleur d'un ton enjoué.

« Ni moi ! »

« Ni moi ! »

« D'accord, ça devient une révélation..», ajouta Émeraude avec un ton sarcastique.

« Alors, quel est le verdict », demanda son père.

« C'est un… oui ! Bien sûr que j'irais à Hogwarts, je le ferais pour toi, Papa. »

« Très bien, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, on t'aurait envoyé là-bas, d'ici une semaine, même si tu avais dit non », dit Clara en souriant.

« Tu te moques de moi, maman? »

« Mais, non, si tu avais dit non, on t'aurait donné un prix de compensation », annonça son père.

« Comme quoi? »

« Oh, une nouvelle garde-robe, quelque chose dans ses tons, continua Christian. »

« Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir même si j'ai dit oui, demanda Émeraude en affichant un de ses plus grands sourires. »

« Oh, Christian, dit lui oui !», ajouta la mère d'Emmy.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister Clara. »

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs de Vélane ! »

« Ah, bon… », répondit son mari d'un air douteux.

« Alors, ceci est réglé ! Retournons à la maison, Mère », ajouta Fleur pour couper le silence installé dans la cuisine.

« Au revoir tout le monde », dit Gabrielle d'un ton amusé.

**CRAC !**

Elles étaient toutes reparties, Gabrielle au bras de sa mère, Rosalie, et Fleur remuant la main.

Plus tard dans la journée, Émeraude partit magasiner avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, Clara possédait une ligne de vêtements, de maquillage et d'accessoires pour sorciers de luxe. Les deux femmes vouaient un culte aux Champs Élysées où elles magasinaient tout le temps. Elles transplanèrent donc à Paris et allèrent chez Chanel, Marc Jacobs, Oscar de la Renta, Chloé, Christian Dior, Dolce&Gabana, Fendi, Burberry, Louis Vuitton et Versace. Mais, pour Hogwarts, il fallait qu'elles aillent au Diagon Alley. Elles magasinèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs escarpins ne puissent plus soutenir leur poids et retournèrent au Château. Arrivées là-bas, elles allèrent directement au lit, mortes de fatigue.

Les jours passèrent et finalement, la rentrée scolaire arriva. Elle rassembla ses valises préparées la veille et les rangea dans le porte-bagages de son balai. Son père lança un sort pour rendre tous leurs balais invisibles et ils partirent en direction de la gare de King Cross.

Arrivés là-bas, elle, son père et sa mère, son frère avaient dû partir plus tôt pour l'entraînement de l'équipe nationale de quidditch de France. Émeraude embrassa bien fort sa mère, puis son père, après qu'il ait eu finit de demander de l'aide à plusieurs personnes pour faire monter les cinq valises de celle-ci dans le train. Les quelques… nombreux sanglots de sa mère brisèrent le silence, puis ce fût le tour des multiples « au revoir, adieu, on se revoit à Noël, écris nous…». Emmy quitta finalement en un morceau avec l'aide de son père qui retenait sa mère, bien sûr, rentra dans un des wagons et puis dans la petite cabine où les jeunes hommes avaient posé les valises. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur la banquette de cuir et attendit le départ du train, toujours en regardant sa mère pleurer dans les bras de son père, malgré que la fille des de la Rose continuait de lui envoyer des baisers, de lui sourire et de lui promettre que ce ne sera pas long. Puis, ce qu'elle attendait arriva, le train démarra et elle vit sa mère lui faire un grand sourire, ainsi que son père qui lui aussi souriait tout en essuyant les larmes de sa femme.

Elle attendît plus ou moins dix longues minutes et les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter dans les corridors. La jeune femme adorait la foule et être entourée de gens, elle alla donc dans l'allée qui reliait toutes les cabines et cogna a une cabine au hasard.

« Bonjour », dit-elle.


	2. Rencontres dans le Hogwarts Express

Sept personnes étaient coincées dans le cubicule. D'un côté étaient assis : un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux identiques à elle-même, un autre jeune homme au cheveux roux, ainsi qu'à la carrure développée, une adolescente aux cheveux bruns épais qui tenait un chat au pelage orange et un autre garçon au cheveux bruns et aux dents démesurées. De l'autre côté, une fille qui semblait faire partie de la même famille du rouquin vu qu'elle aussi avait des cheveux roux, puis, tout près d'elle, une fille à l'allure bizarre qui tenait son magazine à l'envers et puis finalement, un jeune homme beau, grand, musclé, aux cheveux châtains. Bien entendu, Émeraude su tout de suite qui c'était … Cedric Diggory.

« Hello », said Diggory.

« Hi, my name is Emeraude de la Rose, she said with a smile, I was going to Beauxbâtons before. »

« Oh, I am glad to meet you. My name is Cedric Diggory, he said smiling back to her. I know a girl who goes to that school, Fleur Delacour. Do you know her? »

« Of course, answered Emmy, she's my cousin and my best friend. »

« Wow! That's awsome. »

Les autres semblaient être en état d'extase, sauf celle qui lisait son magazine, la rouquine et la brunette qui prit la parole :

« Greetings, she said with a welcoming voice, my name is Hermione. I am a prefect. »

« That's lovely! »

« Yes, how do you know what that means? »

« I read the History of Hogwarts. »

« You did? »

« Yes, it's so interesting. »

« Oh my Merlin, it's the first time I meet someone who read it, putting aside Hermione, of course », said the redheaded boy.

« Really? What's your name? »

« My name is Ron Weasley. »

« Nice to meet you, I have a question, is there still that changing sealing? »

« Yes, it's still there », said Ron's sister.

Emeraude regarde la rousse dans les yeux et cette dernière dit :

« My name is Ginny Weasley. I am his sister. »

« I sort of knew it already, said Emeraude, winking to Ron and Ginny. What about you », she asked looking at the pair of emerald eyes.

« My name is Harry Potter », said the black haired boy shocked.

« I am glad to meet you Harry. »

« Don't you know his name already?», asked Ron shocked.

« No, I read it once or twice in French newspapers, but I never saw your face so, that's why I couldn't figure out your name. I know Cedric's name though and Hermione's. »

« How, asked Diggory and Miss Granger at the same time. »

« Hermione, you went out with Viktor Krum, he is my brother's best friend, he comes often at my Castle and you, she said, looking at Cedric, are a good friend of Fleur. »

« That's wicked! It's the first time I meet someone who never knew Harry's name, this time, the brunette boy spoke. Oh by the way, my name is Neville Longbottom. »

Ils se furent interrompre par le chariot de bonbons. Les garçons et la fille bizarroïde, qui ne lui avait toujours pas donné son nom, se levèrent soudainement pour en acheter et Cedric se retourna et dit :

« We're going in Fred and Georges' cabin. »

« Okay, we'll see you when we get at Hogwarts. »

Cedric avait enfin fermer la porte après avoir regardé longuement Emeraude et lui avoir sourit. Emeraude reprit donc la parole:

« Why is it so bizarre not to know someone's name », asked Emmy.

« Well, he is the one who survived to You-know-who », said Ginny, proud of him.

« Oh well, I am sorry. I am not trying to brag about myself but everyone in France knows my name, even the Muggles. »

« Really? », asked Ginny.

« Really. »

« How is that? », questioned Ginny again.

« First of all, I am the daughter of Lord Christian de la Rose, he works at the ministry of Magic for France and my mother is Clara Dargentelle, the one who owns the luxury brand. In the muggle-world, I am known to be Chanel's top model because my mother knows the designer, he's a wizard, and I always have free stuff. »

« YOU'RE KIDDING? », said Hermione out loud who couldn't believe it.

« Wow Dargentelle! But what's Chanel », asked Ginny who seemed lost.

« No I am not, when we get to Hogwarts, I'll give you a gift, I brought you one », said Emeraude totally ignoring Ginny.

« WHAT? WHY? »

« It's from Viktor and me, he apologizes for what he did and I just wanted to give you a gift because you sounded so sweet. »

« I brought something for you too, Ginny, I have tons of free stuff. Well, I better go change », said Emeraude with a huge smile.

Elle sortit alors de la salle et alla dans sa cabine pour se changer. À l'intérieur, elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit de nouveaux vêtements. Elle enleva son pantalon trois-quarts pour commencer à se changer, suivis de son haut et puis sans s'en rendre compte, la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna calmement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cedric, rouge comme une tomate, qui était entrain de bafouiller :

« Sorry, I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to, the door was open. Sorry. »

« It's okay Cedric, I am not naked, I don't care, and you can get in. »

Heureusement, elle avait déjà changé son bas avant qu'il arrive.

« Hum, okay. »

« So you wanted to tell me something? »

« Yeah, how do you know in which house you are going to be? »

« I am going to be sorted, of course, like everyone is! »

« You know, I can give you a tour of the school if you want to. »

« That will be very kind. »

« Well, we'll do that tomorrow. »

« Sure, we'll talk after the banquet– »

« Oh! We just arrived! »

« Marvellous! Can you help me carry my luggage, she said with a shy smile. »

« Sure, he said, smiling back at her. I'll carry those three. _Wingardium Leviosa! »_

« I'll take the two left. _Wingardium Leviosa! »_

Ils sortirent de la cabine et marchèrent dans l'allée qui commençait à se boucher peu à peu. Finalement arrivés dehors, après avoir descendu des marches, Cedric, deux autres grands roux et elle rentrèrent dans un des carrosses sans chevaux pour être emmenés au château qu'on apercevait depuis la gare.

« Hello », said both of the redheads.

« Hi », said Emeraude with a smile.

« I am Fred and he is Georges, we are from the Weasley family. »

« I met your brother and your sister earlier. »

« Oh yeah? We still have 3 other brothers, though », said Georges.

« That's awsome, I love huge families. It's so friendly, loud and fun. »

« Exactly like ours », said Fred with asarcastic tone.

« How old are you? »

« We are seventeen », said Georges.

« I am sixteen.»

« You're new at Hogwarts? Wait, I am sure you are! If you were already at this school, I am sure we would have noticed you since the very first day », said Georges winking at her.

« That's really flattering. Yes, I am new. »

« I am taking her under my wing to show her the school and Hogsmeade », said Cedric.

« Maybe, but we know more fun places then he does », said Fred when they finally arrived.

« Tell us when you want our company », said Georges, winking again at her.

« Sure, goodbye. »

« Bye », said Fred and Georges with a joyful voice.

« Let's go », said Cedric.

Il lui montra où poser ses valises et elle le suivit à l'intérieur du château. Une grande dame habillée entièrement de noir s'approcha d'Émeraude et lui adressa la parole :

« Miss de la Rose, can you please follow me? »

« Yes », said Emmy.

Elles entrèrent dans une vaste salle au plafond étoilé et meublée de cinq tables, une qui semblait plus haute que les autres, c'étaient sûrement celle des professeurs, tant dis que les quatre autres étaient celles des quatre maisons.

« My name is McGonagall, call me Professor McGonagall. I would like you to sit on the bench over there, next to the teacher's table, please. You will be sorted after the first years. »«

« Okay. »

Le professeur alla ouvrir la grande porte décorée d'une tête de sanglier et plusieurs élèves entrèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Emeraude remarqua tout de suite le beau Cedric et lui fit signe, il lui sourit en guise de salutation, il était à Hufflepuff. Elle vit ensuite Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Harry qui lui envoyèrent tous la main de la table de Gryffindor. Puis, un homme à la barbe argentée, lui arrivant à la taille, entra dans la salle par une porte dissimulée derrière la table des professeurs, c'était Albus Dumbledore.

« Welcome dear students to Hogwarts, we will now proceed to the Sorting, please place the Sorting Hat on the stool. »

Un chapeau pointu ratatiné était posé sur le petit tabouret à trois pattes de bois. Il possédait une petite déchirure qui s'ouvra immédiatement et se mis à chanter. À la fin de la chanson, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et commença à appeler un à un les premières années qui furent tout de suite répartis. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à Émeraude d'approcher. Elle s'approcha la tête haute, s'arrêta à côté du professeur et se retourna vers les élèves.

« I would like you to meet Emeraude de la Rose, she is a student who comes from France, and she used to go to Beauxbâtons. She is the first student to be sorted at 16 years old. I would like you to be kind with her; she may be staying two years if she likes it here. »

« Thank you professor », she said out loud, smiling.

« Miss de la Rose, I would like you to proceed to the Sorting. »

« Of course », she whispered.

Elle marcha en direction du tabouret et s'assis. Professeur McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête et tout à coup, il se mit à parler tout bas, pour qu'elle seulement ne l'entende.

« Hum, courageous young woman, this means you should go to Gryffindor, but you are malignant too. You are intelligent and perseverant. I would be more likely to send you to… **SLYTHERIN**! »

Tous les élèves applaudirent pour elle, même ceux des autres maisons. Par contre, sur le visage de Cedric et ses autres amis de Gryffindor, une expression de surprise s'affichait sur leurs visages. Albus Dumbledore annonça donc les règles officielles, mais elles ne concernaient pas les 6e année, et ouvrit le banquet. Un garçon assis à la table de Slytherin lui fit de la place et lui offrit de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle accepta volontiers la place. Elle observa le garçon pendant deux secondes avant qu'elle ne s'assoit ; il avait des cheveux blonds platine qui contrastaient avec sa cape et des yeux gris glacial. Il vit qu'elle l'observait et fit un sourire en coin. Il la regarda ensuite et s'attarda sur ses yeux verts.

« Hello », said the boy.

« Hi », said Emmy with a smile.

« My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I am in sixth year. »

« Glad to meet you Draco, I'm in sixth year too.I guess you already know my name. »

« Your brother is Tristan de la Rose, the quidditch player in the French team? »

« Yes, he is. I am glad to know that someone in England knows him. »

« I am glad to be the one », said Draco with a smirk.

« Do you know something else about me? »

« Yes, your mother is Clara Dargentelle, the famous designer and your father is Lord Christian de la Rose, he works at the Ministry of Magic for France. »

« Wow, I am impressed— »

Un hibou venait de rentrer dans la salle et s'arrêta deux mètres au dessus de la tête d'Émeraude. Il laissa tomber une lettre que celle-ci attrapa aussitôt et l'ouvrit.

_I am delighted to tell you that you are chosen to be a prefect._

_In one month, two prefects, a boy and a girl, will be chosen to be Head Girl and Head Boy._

_You will have to stay mannered and keep your marks high._

_The Head Girl and Head Boy can be from different houses._

_Miss de la Rose, ask your fellow prefect in your house to explain you what are the main activities and responsibilities in this school._

_Your Head of House is Severus Snape._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S: Here is your badge, to find your fellow prefect, look for the one with the ''P'' badge._

Elle referma la lettre, sortit son badge et elle chercha des yeux l'autre préfet au loin. Elle l'aperçu deux minutes plus tard, c'était Draco Malfoy. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer ? Il était à 15 centimètres d'elle !

« It looks like you are my colleague, she told him. »

« So it does, he answered. We're going to have so much fun, you'll see. »

Lorsqu'il dit cette dernière phrase, il jeta un regard à la table des Gryffindors. Elle allait lui répondre, mais le directeur se leva et demanda à tous les élèves de rentrer dormir, puisque la fête était terminée.

« Where am I sleeping », asked Emmy to Draco.

« Follow me. »

Elle le suivi, ils montèrent deux étages et arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une fée habillée de vert. Malfoy regarda des deux côtés pour voir si personnes ne pouvaient les voir et il annonça :

« Rocatus. »

« Welcome back Mr Malfoy », said the fairy.

« Yeah, what ever, thank you. »

« Hello, miss », said Emeraude to the fairy.

« Ughhh, don't bother Miss de la Rose, come inside », added Draco.

Ils rentrèrent dans une vaste salle décorée aux couleurs vert et argent pour honorer Slytherin. Draco alla s'asseoir à un des nombreux fauteuils en suède vert et l'invita à venir s'asseoir aussi. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à onze heures et demi à propos des activités de préfets et allèrent dormir. Emeraude trouvait Draco très gentil de l'accueillir de cette façon et de tout lui expliquer sans la prendre pour une empotée. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées en rêvant à Cedric…

De son côté, Draco était fier d'être un des premiers amis de la française. Celle-ci était ravissante et il était bien prêt à l'amadouer pour la faire tomber sous son charme. Comme avec toutes les beautés de l'école, il allait profiter de sa beauté pour rehausser son image et peut-être y trouver un peu de plaisir. Pour l'instant, son plan allait devoir être mis de côté, il devait tout d'abord être un bon ami et un homme sur lequel elle pouvait compter.

Le lendemain matin, Emeraude se réveilla de bonne heure et alla à la salle de bain des préfets à l'aide des instructions que Malfoy lui avait données la veille. Elle prononça le mot de passe «Abacus», et entra dans la vaste salle de bain. Elle observa tout de suite les robinets qui lui attiraient l'attention, ceux aux couleurs verdoyantes. La menthe, le thym et même le persil… Bien entendu, elle choisit la menthe. Pendant qu'elle couvrait de mousse toute la surface de la vaste baignoire de neuf mètre, elle se déshabilla et descendit doucement dans l'eau tiède. Sans sentir de frissons, elle s'assit sur les bords installés à cet effet. Pendant 15 minutes, elle fit des longueurs puis, se reposa dans la baignoire et plongea sa tête dans l'eau.

À ce moment, Cedric entra dans la salle de bain. Émeraude, toujours la tête dans l'eau, n'avait pas remarqué sa venue. Cedric se déshabilla doucement et plongea dans l'eau, maintenant, les deux préfets étaient sous l'eau. Émeraude sorti alors de l'eau et au même moment, elle vit un trou d'eau sans mousse, d'où surgit la tête de Cedric. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, puisqu'il était de dos, mais cette dernière le vit parfaitement.

« Err, Cedric… »

Il se tourna subitement et fit face à Émeraude.

« BY MERLIN'S BEARD ! »

« Sorry, why are you there? »

« Well, you didn't lock the door. »

« Oh, I am so distracted in the morning! Well, could you close your eyes, please? I'll get out. »

« Oh no, you don't have to. I'll go. »

« No no, it's a wonderful offer, but I have to get out, I have been here since 15 minutes and my fingers are getting like cauliflowers », she said giggling.

He laughed and continued talking.

« Okay, then. I'll close my eyes », he said with a charming smile.

« Thank you. »

La beauté française se retourna sur elle-même et nagea jusqu'au bord pour pouvoir remonter. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour vérifier si Cedric avait les yeux fermés, et elle fut satisfaite de voir que ce jeune homme était un gentleman comme Fleur lui avait prédit. Elle posa les mains sur le rebord et se souleva pour sortir hors de l'eau. C'est à ce moment là, sans qu'Emmy s'en rende compte, Cedric ouvrit les yeux ayant entendu le bruit du mouvement de l'eau. La jeune femme ramassa la serviette parterre et se couvrit avec elle, toujours dos à lui. Cedric l'observa de haut en bas en s'attardant sur les courbes de ses fesses et de la vue arrière de sa poitrine. Il la vit bouger pour se retourner et il referma donc aussitôt les yeux.

« You can open them. »

« Oh… okay. »

« See you in the Great Hall. »

« Emmy, we're still visiting the castle together? »

« Sure! »

« Okay, well, right after the breakfast, since we don't have classes until after lunch. »

« Meet you there. »

Elle marcha vers la porte, mais Cedric lui adressa encore la parole.

« Why are you going in the corridors with only a towel on? »

« Oh, it doesn't matter; my appartments are right next to the prefects' bathroom. »

« Oh, okay, then. »

Elle sorti le sourire aux lèvres et marcha droit vers le tableau de la fée aux couleurs forestières.

« Good morning ! »

« Gree…Greetings, I will try not to ask you why you are dressed this way », answered the fairy.

« Oh, I went to take a bath, someone came in and I rushed outside. »

« Oh what an amazing first adventure! »

« Yes, Rocatus. »

« Wonderful! Come in, come in. »

« Thank you, miss. »

Elle retrouva Draco entrain de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_, assis sur un des sofas blancs. Elle le salua rapidement, et vit qu'il fut hébété de la voir en serviette, ruisselante d'eau. Elle couru tout de suite dans sa chambre et lui adressa un grand sourire pendant sa course. Elle se changea et mis une jupe-ballon colorée dans les tons de vert, une camisole en satin blanc et un cardigan de cachemire gris décoré de quelques billes argentées cousues à ce dernier. Elle se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, les boucla grossièrement pour qu'ils gardent un air naturel et comme touche finale, elle ajouta une fleur immortelle turquoise dans ses cheveux. Elle ajouta du mascara sur ses longs cils, un peu de rose sur ses lèvres, un eye-liner argenté et une poudre magique qui donnait un éclat au cou et au visage. Elle ramassa son large sac à main où elle avait déposé ses manuels, son lip-gloss et son mascara et chaussa ses ballerines Chanel blanches. Quittant sa chambre, elle passa devant Draco qui la regarda en souriant. Puis, elle sortit se rendant à la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'elle fut dos à lui, Draco avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses hanches se balancer et ses longues jambes. Elle était ravissante et éduquée, ça serait très difficile de la transformer en une jeune femme croqueuse d'hommes ou plutôt croqueuse de Draco.

Pendant que Draco fantasmait, Émeraude, elle, descendit tranquillement des escaliers et rencontra Hermione au passage.

« Good morning », said Émeraude.

« 'Morning, Emeraude ! »

« Call me Emmy. »

« Okay… Emmy. »

« I totally forgot to give you your gift yesterday! »

« It's okay, I'm a patient girl », said Hermione laughing.

« Why don't you come over right before the prefect's meeting? »

« Okay, awsome! »

« Cool, meet you here at 4. »

« Sure, bye! »

Emeraude marcha en direction de la table des Slytherins pour se rendre du côté des premières années et s'assis en face d'une jeune fille.

« How do you like the school? »

« It'sincredible! », said the little girl cheerfully.

Pendant qu'Émeraude conversait avec les premières années, cette dernière entendit une conversation lui concernant.

« Look at her, she's perfect! I am sure she'll be Head Girl. »

« Shut up, Melinda! She's such a nasty girl! She just wants some attention, more like boys' attentions. »

« Woooo, Pansy! Maybe she's going to steal Draco from you! Wooo. »

« That's a good one Goyle! »

« Thank you Crabbe! »

« SHUT UP BOYS! »

Emmy turned and looked right up to the girl named Pansy and said:

« Keep all your insults, I am not a prostitute. I am here to study and, maybe, make friends. Luckily, you won't be part of mine! »

Gardant son sang froid, elle se leva en regardant droit sur Cedric et marcha vers lui.

« Hi. »

« Wow, that was awsome », said Cedric complimenting her.

« Thank you. Now, let's go. »

« Okay, then, follow me. »

Il lui montra pendant deux heures les salles de classes, les endroits de rencontre pour préfets et les places populaires où les jeunes se tenaient. Puis, quelques incidents gênants arrivaient de temps en temps. Parfois, leurs mains se frôlaient, ils se heurtaient en changeant de chemin ou alors, Cedric passait le revers de sa main sans faire ou en faisant exprès sur le bas de son dos.

Comme toutes les filles qui se tenaient avec Cedric, elle trouva les gestes flatteurs et sentaient des papillons dans son ventre. Après deux heures, Cedric décida de l'emmener faire une ballade autour du Black Lake. Arrivés là-bas, Emeraude lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Maybe, it's a bit too sudden, but... »

« Don't be shy, Emmy. »


	3. Sous un nouveau jour

« Would you… mind telling me why are you still alive? »

« Oh…, said Cedric surprised. My father gave me an enchanted chain. It protects me from deadly dangers. When… Lord Voldemort bewitched me with the Avada Kedavra spell, all I felt was dizziness and so, I fainted.

« Wow! Can I see that chain? »

« Sure, here it is. »

Il sortit la chaîne de son chandail et la montra à Émeraude qui la prit dans sa paume pour la regarder de plus près. C'était une simple chaîne en or avec les armoiries des Diggory gravées sur un pendentif. Elle s'approcha doucement pour lire les phrases latines. Elle était maintenant à deux centimètres de la figure de son « ami ». La brunette leva la tête et posa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de Cedric. Il se recula et sourit à Émeraude. Celle-ci ne pu résister au sourire gêné de ce dernier et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cedric répondit tout de suite au baiser ce qui le fit durer. Doucement, Emmy se détacha pour lui parler.

« It's time to eat, I have to change and then I have my potion class. »

« Okay then, I'll stay a bit here. You go by yourself. »

« Okay, thanks for the tour. »

« No problem. »

Elle partit d'un pas rapide, mais détendu, vers la Grande Salle et lui, s'asseya au pied d'un arbre. Après avoir fini de manger et de discuter avec de nombreux Slytherins, elle partit en compagnie de Draco, vers les donjons, pour son premier cours de potion.

_« Draco est tellement gentil ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout lui dire, je me sens moi-même avec lui… Il me parle même de ses plus grandes passions, comme le Quidditch, les duels et les dragons. Il est tellement mignon quand il réfléchi avec ses petits plis sur le front ! »_

Le cours fut très court, mais le professeur Snape conversa énormément avec la jeune française pendant les exercices. Il était étrangement intéressé par le métier de son père et la complimenta beaucoup pour son succès en potion. Elle s'amusa beaucoup avec Draco en faisant leurs potions, elle en oublia même la présence de ses amis les Gryffindors. Le professeur Snape lui avait garanti qu'elle serait préfet-en-chef. Vers la fin du cours, lorsque ce fut le temps de remettre un échantillon de la potion préparée, elle commença à porter attention à Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville.

« How am I doing ? »

« You're awsome », said Neville.

« You know, Professor Snape is not that pleasant usually », said Ron.

« Really? »

« Yeah, said Harry. Draco is less nice too. »

« That's weird. »

« My brothers want to talk to you », said Ron.

« Oh, sure »

Après le cours de potion et le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec des jeunes très calmes et inintéressants que sont les sixièmes années de Hufflepuff, Émeraude parti rejoindre Hermione. Arrivée aux escaliers, où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous plutôt, elle y trouve Hermione qui parlait avec Ginny.

« Good afternoon Ginny! What's up? »

« Nothing much, you? »

« Well, well, both of you come to my room. Let's get ready for the ball. Ginny, I am sure you would like to help us and I would really like you to come and help us. »

« But, are we allowed to come in your common room? »

« Yes, I asked Professor Snape. »

« Cool, let's go. »

Rendues là-bas, les filles trouvèrent les appartements vides. Une petite vague de soulagement se fit sentir de la part des Gryffindors, puisqu'elles détestaient radicalement Draco. Emmy leur offrit du thé et alla chercher dans sa chambre sa valise Louis Vuitton aux couleurs terre qui était remplie d'échantillons. Du maquillage de toutes les marques, des vêtements griffés, des bijoux et des accessoires apportèrent un grand sourire aux trois jeunes filles, même si Ginny ne connaissait aucune de ses marques mises à part Dargentelle. Émeraude donna un paquet de maquillage Dargentelle à chacune des filles, du parfum _Touch of Pink_ de Lacoste et plusieurs morceaux de vêtements signés _I love Coco_ qui était une nouvelle collection limitée introuvable aux magasins Chanel et réservée pour les gens célèbres.

« I would like you not to tell all the girls where you got it from, I would like them not to know that it's from me. I would get stalked and harassed! »

« Oh my Merlin! You are so sweet, but I can't accept it, my mom won't let me have these since we are not as wealthy as you… », said Ginny.

« No take it! I got those for free! Well no, actually, I am the spokeswoman and the top model of the _I love Coco_ collection and some of the other ones. »

« Okay then! I'll keep them all. », said Hermione.

« Hermione, we better go to the prefect meeting. »

« Yeah, you're right. Bye Gin' »

Elles partirent en direction du deuxième étage et Ginny se sépara d'elles pour se rendre à la tour des Gryffindors. MacGonagall était seule dans la salle, vu qu'elles étaient arrivées les premières. Peu après, Cedric arriva, suivi de Draco, Ron Roger Davies et le reste. Ils partagèrent leurs idées pour la fête de l'Halloween et conclurent qu'ils allaient organiser un bal en l'honneur des septièmes années et des préfets. Les autres plus jeunes devront rester dans leurs salles communes après avoir participer au banquet habituel.

À la fin de la réunion, tous allèrent souper ensemble, vu que la salle était vide et allèrent se coucher. En arrivant dans sa salle commune de préfet, elle ne vit personne, elle rentra alors dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Puis, elle ramassa son livre sur Londres et alla dans le salon pour le lire. Draco qui s'était rendu plus vite qu'elle dans sa chambre après le dîner ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec délicatesse et se glissa dans la vaste salle aux couleurs de Slytherin. Il se rendit à pas de loup derrière elle et lança un petit « Boo » dans son oreille.

Surprise, Émeraude laissa tomber son livre parterre et se leva debout sur le sofa.

« Bon Dieu de merde ! T'es fou ? »

« I'm sorry… Wait, what ? »

« Why did you do that! »

« I just had to. The temptation was too strong. »

« Well, it's not funny! »

« For me it was. », said the blonde boy with a smirk.

« Ugh, what ever. »

Pendant qu'il lui souriait, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de soie et d'un boxer qui dépassait de ce dernier.

_« Comme il est musclé ! Mon Dieu qu'il est à rêver ! Il a des yeux glacials qui me regardent de haut en bas… Est-ce que j'ai une chance de lui plaire ? OH MAIS À QUOI JE PENSE ! J'AI CEDRIC ! MON BEAU CEDRIC ! Vite, dit quelque chose, tu vois bien qu'il te reluque. »_

_« She's so beautiful with only her nightgown and her underwear on. Well, she's always beautiful… She's so sweet and kind. I should stop checking her, oh crap! She's looking at me! »_

_«_ Sorry, I am tired. I have to go to bed. », said Emeraude.

« Oh okay. I'll go to then. »

Émeraude entra dans sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour y dormir. Évidemment, elle ne s'endormit qu'après s'être posée plusieurs questions sur ses histoires de coeur. Draco, lui, ne se mit pas au lit immédiatement, il préféra faire de l'exercice pour raffermir ses abdominaux. Par contre, Cedric dormait à poings fermés rêvant d'une grande brune élancée et mince aux yeux chocolat. Qui pouvait-elle être ?

La jeune française se leva au petit matin, alla faire son jogging et se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets où elle y prit son bain. Puis, elle se vêtit de son uniforme et alla à la bibliothèque travailler sur son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fini des devoirs d'avance et sa recherche sur le sphinx, elle partit prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Cédric était là, il la vit entrer et lui sourit. Après avoir fini ses céréales aux amandes, Émeraude partit à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Cedric qui l'attendait au pied d'un saule pleureur. Cedric était caché dans les branches de cet arbre. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Elle s'asseya et il mit doucement son bras autour de ses épaules. Il semblait légèrement nerveux et Emeraude commença à trouver la situation inquiètante.

« Cedric, what's wrong ? »

« Oh, nothing… »

« It's not nothing! I can see it in your eyes. »

« Oh well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Halloween's ball with me? »

Emmy lui souris même si elle savait que ce n'était pas ce sujet qui le tracassait.

« Of course! I would love to. »

Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. Après s'être longuement embrassés, Emeraude reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cedric.

« What a perfect day! »

« What a perfect girlfriend !»

Elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui répondit en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille et elle continua. Parfois, elle montait jusqu'en dessous de son oreille et cette routine dura pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Malheureusement, une bande de jeunes les interrompurent.

« I told you all she wanted was boys' attention! »

« Shut up Pansy! », said Draco.

« Drakybooboo, what did I do wrong? »

Cedric et Emeraude étaient toujours collés essayant de retenir leurs rires.

« Pansy, I am tired of you. Stop calling me like that. »

Pansy se mit à marcher et accélèra le pas quand elle entendit Crabbe dire :

« Bahahaha, Pansy! Why don't you go play with your dolls! »

« AHAHAHAH, Good one Crabbe. »

« Thank you Goyle. »

« YOU TWO, CUT IT OUT! »

« Hum, hello, we're still here. », said Cedric.

« Yeah, sorry. Pansy is dumb. You have the right to be together. Sorry for interrupting. »

« Bye Draco », said Emeraude.

« Bye Emmy. »

«_ Did he just call her Emmy? She's mine! Something is going on, I can feel it. The way he talks and looks at her… It makes me think about the girl I dreamed of. She reminds me... Hum... no. »_

« Ceeedric? Where are you? Stop daydreaming! »

« Oh, yeah, sorry! »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et malheureusement, des cours les attendaient. Vers la fin de la journée, elle partit avec Hermione et Ginny pour travailler à la bibliothèque et puis, elle arrosa le tout avec une séance de bécotage.

Le soir, elle devait faire la ronde avec Draco pour surveiller les corridors de l'école. Vu que Rusard faisait parfaitement le travail, ils se contentèrent de discuter de leurs hobbys. Draco lui avoua avoir une passion pour l'astronomie et Emeraude ne lui mentit pas sur le fait qu'elle adorait le football (soccer), un sport moldu, que, d'ailleurs, Draco favorisait aussi.

Emeraude lui parla aussi de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents et Draco lui confia que sa mère commençait à avoir peur pour son père à cause du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les conversations défilèrent et puis rapidement, le temps du dodo arriva et ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur lit respectif pour y dormir un sommeil réparateur.


	4. Le bal de l'Halloween

Puis les jours passèrent et Halloween arriva. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une robe par hibou. Elle était encore inconnue pour elle, puisqu'elle avait demandé à sa mère que ce soit une surprise. Seulement une heure avant le bal, elle pourra la voir. Étant un jour festif, les cours furent annulés. Elle passa l'avant et l'après-midi à échanger des baisers enflammés avec Cedric. Puis, le banquet habituel pris fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé et ce fut le temps de la préparation pour le bal.

Draco avait décidé de se changer chez les Slytherins, alors Emmy emmena ses deux amies avec elle pour se préparer. Ginny ne venait pas au bal, mais elle voulait absolument les aider à se coiffer, se vêtir et se maquiller. Émeraude ouvrit la boîte que sa mère lui avait envoyé qui était attachée à l'aide d'un ruban de satin pourpre. Elle sortit la robe de la boîte. C'était une Oscar de la Renta noire sans bretelles et qui lui arrivait un pouce au dessus du genou. La robe donnait un look très Rock 'N' Roll grâce au bas de sa robe qui était décoré de taffetas noirs. Une boîte décorée du logo _Chanel _était venue avec l'autre. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et en sortit une paire de gants de soie noire. Celle-ci était incrustée de diamants formants une toile d'araignée et de petites perles noires étaient cousues sur l'annulaire du gant formant une araignée à partir du logo _Chanel. _Puis, elle sortit une autre boîte qui était au nom d'Hermione.

« That's for you. It's from Viktor. »

« What? How? »

Hermione pris la boîte dans ses mains et lu la carte à haute voix. Pendant que Ginny sortait le châle Dargentelle que Viktor avait envoyé à Hermione.

« I am sorry. I have to take care of Beatricia's baby, well our baby. I didn't mean to do this to you. I hope you'll understand. I love you. »

« Hermione, are you okay? »

Hermione avait une mine plutôt triste qui s'affichait sur son visage.

« I... I... don't love him. »

« We know. I guess, he'll never get the chance to see because he is married and has a child now. »

« I guess so. »

« Okay, girls. It's time for me to go to Gryffindors tower and for you, beautiful ladies, to go to that ball! », said Ginny.

Ginny mis le châle autour des épaules d'Hermione et la poussa vers la porte. Emeraude suivit Hermione et descendit avec elle en bas, vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elles arrivèrent à deux pas de la Grande Salle, elles virent Ronald et Cedric. Émeraude se glissa derrière Cedric et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Surprise. »

Il se retourna immédiatement et la regarda de haut en bas stupéfait.

« You are breathtaking… »

« Thank you Cedric, you're not so bad yourself », said Emmy winking at Cedric.

« Hermione, you look so wo… »

« Yes? », said Hermione.

« Wonderful… », said Ron in a whisper.

« Thank you Ronald. Now let's go. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle bras dessus et bras dessous. Étant préfets tous les quatre, ils devaient se joindre aux professeurs avant d'aller faire la fête avec les autres adolescents. Ils se rendirent auprès d'Albus Dumbledore pour le saluer.

« Bonsoir ! », said Albus.

« Oh… Bonsoir professeur. », said Émeraude.

« Je suis heureux de vous dire que vous êtes la nouvelle Fille de Tête. », said Dumbledore with a huge british accent.

« Oh, wow, those are marvelous news! », said Emeraude.

« What did he just said? », asked Hermione.

« He said that I was… Head Girl. », said Emmy.

« And… who's the Head Boy? », said Cedric.

« The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. He represented a lot of effort and implication. »

« Oh, okay… », said Ron.

« Eh bien, je suis contente de vous avoir parler professeur. Je crois qu'on peut y aller, sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« Before you go, the prefects are supposed to open the ball. »

« Sure, professor. », said Hermione.

Cedric s'approcha d'Emeraude et entoura sa taille de son bras. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et il fit de même en lui rendant son sourire charmeur. Puisque Dumbledore était retourné auprès des autres professeurs, Cedric décida d'embrasser Emeraude fougueusement avant d'aller se placer au centre de la pièce.

Draco était là, les observant du coin de l'œil, tout en dansant avec la préfet des Ravenclaws dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, le cœur battant à la vitesse du son. C'est vrai, il appréciait beaucoup Emeraude, ils parlaient souvent ensemble et se bataillaient à coups de guilis-guilis. Parfois, lorsqu'elle était dans la salle commune entrain d'étudier, il l'observait. Bizarrement, il n'était plus aussi pervers, par exemple, il regardait ses jolis traits, comme son petit nez, ses magnifiques yeux verts ou sa bouche sublime. La voyant maintenant, sur la piste de danse, au bras de Cedric, il ressentait une intense jalousie. Cedric n'était pas le gars qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Contrairement à son image de parfait gentleman, il avait vécu une petite histoire très exotique avec une jeune brunette après qu'il soit revenu à la vie.

Catherine, c'était son nom, elle allait aussi à Hogwarts dans la maison de Ravenclaw. Elle aussi observait Emeraude virevolter dans les bras de Cedric. La nuit précédente, il lui avait promis qu'il quitterait Émeraude pour revenir avec elle.

La valse sur laquelle les préfets dansaient se termina et tout le monde vint les rejoindre pour danser à leur tour. Cedric, Emeraude ainsi que les autres préfets continuèrent de valser et Emeraude sentaient le regard de Draco posé sur elle. Elle adorait Draco, si elle le perdait un jour, ça serait la fin du monde. Il était son meilleur ami. Puis, comme le comité des préfets s'était entendu, les professeurs quittèrent le bal. Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux montèrent sur la scène et firent signe à l'orchestre de gentiment dégager. Puis, ils s'installèrent derrière des tourne-disques.

« We would like that the prettiest girl in the room comes up here to dance next to us. »

Toutes les filles se mirent à regarder autour d'elles, mais les jeunes homes de septième savaient, qui était la fille en question, tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder Émeraude.

« Emeraude ! Come up here ! »

Cedric regarda Emeraude et la poussa vers la scène.

« Go have fun up there. I don't care! »

« Okay, I guess I have to. »

Elle monta sur la scène et sourit à Fred et Georges qui lui prirent les mains pour la placer entre eux. Fred démarra la musique qui était beaucoup plus entraînante que les valses précédentes. Emeraude adorait danser. La plupart du temps, elle écoutait de la musique pendant qu'elle pratiquait son jogging. À côté d'elle, Georges bougeait son bassin pour la faire rire et Fred mixait de la musique avec un casque d'écoute qui couvrait une partie de ses cheveux ébouriffés. _Torride !_

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco observait Émeraude qui balançait ses hanches. Il reluquait son corps vêtu d'une petite robe noire de haut en bas. Elle était magnifique quand elle souriait. Fred s'était collé derrière elle en attrapant ses hanches ce qui faisait rire Emeraude aux éclats. Il y avait tout de même un petit hic, où était passé Cedric ? Draco le chercha des yeux et le trouva près de Catherine. Ils avaient l'air de s'engueuler.

« What's your bloody problem, Cedric! You don't love me anymore! »

« No! That's not it! »

« What is it then? »

Cedric soupira et sortit à l'extérieur en marchant très rapidement. Catherine, choquée de la réaction de celui-ci, se fraya un chemin à travers la piste de danse et couru dehors à la recherche de son bien-aimé.

Emeraude s'amusait comme une folle, mais il y avait une personne en particulier qu'elle voulait voir. Alors, elle descendit de la scène et se faufila entre les danseurs pour se rendre vers le petit coin salon. Elle s'asseya près du jeune homme qui était dos à elle et lui murmura :

« Hey, my lonely Head Boy. »

La tête blonde se retourna vers Emraude.

« Hi ! Congrats. Having fun ? »

« Yes, a lot. What about you? »

« Mmmmyeah. »

« Yeah, right. Come on, dance with me! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Une chemise légèrement ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé et un pantalon noir, très simple, lui suffisait pour lui donner une allure chic, mais décontractée. Vu que tout le monde se dandinait sur la piste de danse, Emeraude décida d'emmener Draco dans un endroit plus ou moins serré. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Draco et se mit à danser. Draco savait très bien bouger et ça lui donnait un look encore plus sexy. Puis, la foule commença à se resserrer et Emeraude dû s'approcher de Draco. A peu près dix centimètres séparaient leurs visages et leurs jambes s'entrecroisaient. Draco prit la main d'Emeraude et la fit virevolter sur place pour faire face au dos de sa cavalière. Il plaça ses mains sur le bassin de celle-ci et elle posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

« Hey, hey. Check out the lucky guy dancing with Emeraude! », said Fred in the microphone.

Quelques garçons se retournèrent, mais sinon, personne n'y portrait attention. Puis, ils continuèrent de danser.

Draco pencha sa tête pour ensuite la poser dans le creux du cou d'Emeraude. Celle-ci souri et pencha sa tête vers celle de Draco.

« Tu es tellement belle ce soir… »

« You you you speak french! »

« Un peu. Je suis allé en France pendant deux ans quand j'avais 8 ans. »

« Wow, you are filled with surprises! »

« Yes… »

Emeraude se sentait tellement bien avec Draco qu'elle en oublia l'existence de Cedric. Ça y ait, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce tombeur, son meilleur ami. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Emeraude, ayant toujours sa tête fourrée dans le cou de celle-ci. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

« Cedric, please. I've been waiting for two months. »

« Leave me alone! »

« Cedric… »

Catherine s'asseya à côté de lui poursuivi :

« I'll wait for ever for you. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cedric et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis juste sous son oreille. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« I love you, Cath. »

« I love you too, Cedric. »

Catherine s'approcha de Cedric et l'embrassa longuement.

« I'm going to sleep, bye. », said Catherine.

« No stay. »

Il lui tira la main et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« So where's Cedric ? »

« Mmwho? Oh, Cedric! », said Emraude.

Elle enleva les mains de Draco d'autour d'elle et se détacha de lui.

« Sorry, I'll go find him. I had fun. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, Draco prit sa main.

« Don't go… »

« I'm sorry, I have to. »

Elle disparut et chercha Cedric du regard. Alors, elle décida de sortir dehors. Elle balaya l'extérieur du regard et reconnu l'arrière du corps de Cedric. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, elle remarque une autre silhouette près de lui. Elle semblait être féminine et très collée à Cedric, même trop. Puis, elle ne pu le croire, Cedric était entrain de l'embrasser ! La rage commençait à teindre son visage et elle serra les poings. En accélérant le pas, elle marcha tout droit vers Cedric et lui flanqua une baffe sur le visage. En guise de réflexe, il couvrit sa joue d'une main et Catherine bondit sur ses jambes, nez à nez avec Emeraude.

« Who do you think you are Cedric! Casanova? We are not in movies; you can't do this to me! With whom are you going out? »

« I don't know… »

« You're such an idiot. This is over and we were never together. »

Sans vouloir entendre sa réponse, elle couru vers sa sale commune et sauta sur son lit pour y verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer.


	5. Amitiée améliorée?

« Emmy are you alright? », said Draco.

« Do I look like I am okay? »

« No. Sorry for disturbing. »

« No, no. Stay! Please, come… »

Elle tapota à côté d'elle sur son lit et il vint s'asseoir au même endroit. Il la regarda pleurer et sorti son mouchoir de tissu de sa poche et le lui tendit. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda ailleurs.

« Stay with me Draco. »

« Sure. »

« I mean, tonight, in my room. »

« Oh, okay… »

Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Puis, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier et referma ses yeux. Il recula et s'allongea sur le lit en attirant Emeraude près de lui. Après, il enleva sa veste, ses souliers et son pantalon et rentra dans les couvertures. Elle ne fit qu'enlever ses souliers et ses gants, puis le suivi sous les draps. Les yeux dans les yeux, les meilleurs amis finirent par s'endormir.

En se réveillant, Draco retrouva la chambre vide. La robe d'Emeraude avait été accrochée et tous ses devoirs à faire avaient disparus. Elle était sans doute à la bibliothèque entrain de fuir ses problèmes, de finir ses devoirs des trois mois à venir et de préparer ses ASPIC de l'an prochain. Draco, quant à lui, alla prendre son bain et parti pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Emeraude devenait de plus en plus banale et bornée. Elle étudiait tout le temps. Dans ses cours, elle parlait à peine à Draco. C'était plutôt du travail dont ils parlaient. Alors, Novembre défila rapidement et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Emeraude rangea ses valises et ficha le camp rapido presto. Elle décida d'utiliser le port-o-loin que son père lui avait donné.

« Salut soeurette. »

« Tristan ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Comment vont Viktor et le bébé ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. Finalement, il se plait bien avec Beatricia. »

« D'accord. »

Sa mère apparut dans le hall.

« Oh ! Emerauuuuuuuude ! »

« Maman ! Où est Père ? »

« Ton père arrive dans trois jours. Il emmène un collègue et sa famille ici. »

« Oh non… »

« Ils ont un fils qui va avoir un an de plus que toi dans deux semaines. »

« Maman ! N'essaye même pas ! »

« Ah, si tu le dis. »

« Bon, je monte en haut. Je vais rendre visite à Fleur après. »

« Ma chérie, Fleur est partie en Asie pour les vacances. »

« Oh… »

« Je suis navrée. »

« Ça va. »

Emeraude monta des escaliers avec une mine déçue. Elle allait devoir rester avec le fils du collègue de son père. Sans Fleur, le congé allait être mortellement nul. Elle était arrivée il y a à peine une demi-heure et elle commença déjà à regretter son départ de Hogwarts pour les vacances. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, elle allait profiter des trois jours pour aller magasiner, il valait mieux d'être remplie à bloc.

Le jour de la torture arriva, elle resta donc plantée dans sa chambre devant son écran plasma pour regarder la télévision. Elle possédait beaucoup de mobiliers moldus puisqu'elle habitait dans une région à grande partie moldue.

« Chérie, descend tout de suite, vient rencontrer nos invités ! »

« J'arrive. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle descende rencontrer cette famille. Elle resta donc dans sa chambre à poireauter. C'est alors que cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

« J'ai dit que j'arrivais, bordel de merde ! Tu ne peux pas patienter quelques secondes ! »

« Emmy ? »

Elle se retourna rapidement, pas parce qu'elle allait brandir sa baguette sur sa mère pour lui envoyer un sort de _Furunculus_, mais plutôt parce qu'elle reconnue cette voix.

« DRACO ! »

Son cœur fit un bond énorme. Son Draco à elle? Il était là, en France! Elle allait le côtoyer pendant 3 semaines ! C'était plus que merveilleux, c'était magique.

« You're kidding me! It can't be you! My parents wanted to match me with you… »

« Merlin's beard! »

« We're going to spend Christmas together! »

Emeraude couru vers Draco et l'enlaça. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

« Come meet my parents. »

« Draco isn't it a bit too sudden to act like we were… hummm… pretty good friends in front of our parents? »

« Mmmmyeah, you're right. », said Draco without understanding why was she saying that.

Il laissa tomber la main d'Emeraude et se retourna pour commencer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les pères étaient confortablement installés et impliqués dans une grande conversation sur l'équipe de Quidditch de France. Les deux mères étaient dans la cuisine entrain de siroter du thé en parlant de haute couture. Draco décida d'aller vers sa mère en premier.

« Mother, I would like you to meet Emeraude. Emeraude, I would like you to meet my mother, Narcissa. »

« Glad to meet you, Narcissa. »

« Nice to meet you too. »

« Well, Draco, I would like you to meet my mom, Clara. »

« Pleased to meet you, Clara. »

« Me too, Draco. So, did you two know each other already? »

« Actually yes, we're…, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Emeraude, we're in the same year, the same house and we're prefects. So we worked together few times.

« Oh I understand. », said Clara.

Ils entendirent des pas et virent les deux pères, suivis de Tristan, entrer dans la cuisine.

« So, Draco, present me this lovely girl. »

« Yes, Father. This is Emeraude. Emeraude, meet my father, Lucius. »

« Bonjour Emeraude », said Lucius with an enormous accent.

« Bonjour. Oh Draco, meet my brother, Tristan. »

« Greetings, Draco. »

« Wow, that's awsome. »

Emeraude et Tristan se mirent à rire, suivis de Draco et des adultes.

« Emeraude, why don't you show Draco the Castle? »

« Of course… », said Emeraude rolling her eyes.

Emeraude fit visiter le Château à Draco et le plaça dans une des chambres consacrées aux invites. Emmy décida de ne pas trop lui montrer à quel point elle était tombée amoureuse de lui puisqu'ils étaient en famille et qu'ils s'ils la surprenaient entrain de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, sa mère essaierait immédiatement de s'en mêler et de préparer leur mariage.

Emeraude commença à s'ennuyer à force de faire visiter à celui qu'elle aimait des tonnes de pièces ennuyantes. Elle eu soudainement une idée.

« Follow me. »

Elle ramena Draco dans ses appartements et lui demanda de prendre son maillot. Elle laissa Draco avec ses valises et partit dans sa propre chambre pour aller chercher son bikini Gucci. Puis, elle retourna à la chambre de Draco, qui, lui l'attendait assis sur son lit.

« Come on! We're going swimming! »

Ils descendirent au sous-sol et entrèrent dans la vaste salle où la piscine était creusée. Emeraude alla près d'une chaise longue et enleva son cardigan, puis son t-shirt. Elle se retourna vers Draco et lui montra du doigt une cabine de douche. Il entra dedans et referma la porte doucement pour se laisser le temps de regarder Emeraude enlever son pantalon. Après s'être changée, Emeraude rentra dans la piscine avec une délicatesse absolue puisque l'eau était fraîche. Quant à lui, Draco plongea tête première dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'en avant d'Emmy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les bras de celle-ci. Elle sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Draco pencha sa tête de biais vers celle d'Emeraude. _Oh mon Merlin ! _Une intense montée d'adrénaline lui accéléra la vitesse des battements de son cœur. Puis, ça y est, il m'embrassa, deux, trois, quatre fois et la dernière, c'était Emeraude qui lui captura les lèvres.

« Draco… »

« Don't say anything. »

C'est alors qu'il se rapprocha d'elle en la prenant par la taille et l'embrassa de plus belle. C'était leur premier baiser, Emeraude savait que Draco était peut-être le bon, mais même s'ils étaient ou avaient été meilleurs amis, elle avait peur qu'il lui brise le cœur comme l'avait fait cet ingrat de Cedric. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Draco et lui tourna le dos en murmurant des excuses.

« I thought you felt something for me! »

« I do, I do… It's just that… »

« You still like Cedric? »

« No way, for Merlin's sake! »

« Oh okay… What is it then? »

« I don't want to screw up our relationship. »

« I understand. But you have to take risks to get what you really want. And I want you. »

Emmy se retourna pour faire face au blondinet et esquissa un léger sourire. Draco leva sa mais et caressa l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. Puis, remonta sa main, tout en la caressant, jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira vers son visage. Draco l'embrassa avec ferveur pour lui montrer à quel point il avait envie d'elle, tandis qu'Emmy, surprise, répondit à son baiser.

« Wow, tu es vite en affaire soeurette ! »

Emmy se retourna pour découvrir son frère, Tristan, accoté dans le cadre de porte et se mit à rire.

« Mais, non Tristan ! Je le connais très bien, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Du moins, je crois… »à

« Ça change tout alors ! C'est de l'amitié améliorée maintenant ! »

« Ah, et puis va te faire foutre Tristan ! », dit Emeraude en riant.

« D'accord, mais c'est le temps de dîner. »

Puis, il repartit en poussant un grand rictus. Draco, qui avait tout compris, se mit à chatouiller Emeraude.

« Alors, poulette, on continue de se rouler des pelles ? »

« Draco ! Shut up ! »

Elle sauta sur lui et l'aspergea d'eau.

« Wow ! I was kidding ! »

« Right ! »

Elle l'aspergea encore plus et entoura la taille de Draco de ses jambes. Il la décolla de lui et la jeta dans l'eau. Il se retourna pour sortir de la piscine, mais il sentit une main lui attraper la jambe. Emeraude l'attira sous l'eau et nagea près du bord, puis sortit de l'eau. Elle se dandina vers la chaise longue où elle avait posé ses vêtements, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et monta dans sa chambre. Un petit sourire coquin flottait sur ses lèvres. _Victoire !_

Au dîner, Emeraude décida de s'asseoir devant Draco pour qu'elle puisse bien garder un œil sur lui. Quelques fois, Tristan ouvrait la bouche pour dire une imbécillité sur sa sœur et ses relations personnelles, mais celle-ci lui flanquait des coups de fourchette à escargots dans la cuisse. Draco lançai des regards furtifs vers Emeraude qui elle, pour jouer le jeu, pris un cube de glace entre ses deux doigts et le posa sur ses lèvres. Draco était entrain de mourir sur place et, bien entendu, c'était ce qu'Emeraude voulait comme résultat, mais pourtant, elle s'arrêta tout de suite. Quelque chose clochait… Ah mais oui ! Les parents les dévisageaient et Tristan tournait rouge à force de retenir son rire. _Merde de merde de merde !_

Couverte de chlore, Emmy décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller à la méga fête de Laurie. Celle-ci en organisait depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans, c'était toujours aussi dément et énorme. Toute la surface de son manoir était occupée par des jeunes qui se trémoussaient, se saoulaient la gueule et flirtaient entre eux. Pendant qu'Emeraude se cherchait un haut, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.


End file.
